1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to short message functions for mobile phones, and more particularly to a system and method for performing quick short message functions for a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Short Message Service (SMS) is a communication protocol allowing the interchange of short messages between mobile telephone devices. The term “SMS” is used as a synonym for a short message or the act of sending a short message.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a known system for using a short message function for a mobile phone. In the illustrated embodiment, short messages may be read one by one from a subscriber identify module (SIM) card and a memory system of the mobile phone, so as to establish a short message status table. The short message function can be used only after the short message status table is established. The short message status table, which saves short messages temporarily, is a list in a cache of the mobile phone.
The short message status table is removed entirely when the mobile phone is turned off. The short message status table needs to be regenerated so as to perform quick short message function when the mobile phone is started again. As a result, it always takes up a long time to read short messages from the SIM card, and convenience and efficiency are undoubtedly affected.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for performing quick short message functions for a mobile phone.